


Espero Que Digas Que Si

by PapaFrita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaFrita/pseuds/PapaFrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entender por qué Scorpius Malfoy es tan dulce y cortes con todo el mundo, es muy sencillo, basta con sentarse a su lado durante el desayuno. O preguntarle a Albus Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Oh que al menos te lo pienses)

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos. Soy novata, no tengo beta y los persones no son míos, pero fuera de eso, estoy llena de buenas intenciones. No gano nada, más que compartir con ustedes las historias que me martillean la cabeza. 
> 
> Post Reliquias de la Muerte.   
> Espero les guste, muchas gracias por leer.

**Espero Que Digas Que Si**

_(Oh que al menos te lo pienses)_

Scorpius Malfoy había sido criado dentro de un lindo y pomposo cuento de hadas.

 

Cuando tenía un año, Draco Malfoy convirtió la mansión Malfoy en un Castillo Encantado de juegos para lactantes. Scorpius no guarda recuerdo de aquello, más que fotografías.

 

Cuando tenía siete, y solo porque Astoria lo quiso, hicieron un laberinto de algodón de azúcar en el jardín de la casa. Scorpius ni siquiera sufrió de dolor de panza por la ridícula cantidad de dulces que comió, por que su buen padre le preparo una posición anti-cólicos muy poderosa y compleja.

 

Scorpius jamás había escuchado insultos o malas palabras a su persona. Su padre le había dicho desde pequeño -No digas lo que no te gustaría oír- y Scorpius era un chico listo y mimado, así que habían muchas cosas que no decía.

 

Como por ejemplo "No".

 

Cuando llego al tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts por primera vez, un niñito flacucho y con pinta de pandillero (había visto revistas sobre el tema) le pregunto si se podía sentar con él y Scorpius no pudo decir que no. Encima, el pobre chico se veía bastante abatido, y como sus padres le habían enseñado a ser hospitalario siempre, mostro interés cuando el chico comenzó a hablar.

 

-Mi hermano ya va en segundo, se cree muy sabelotodo, porque sabe cómo funciona el castillo ¿Tú sabes?

 

Scorpius negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sorbía su jugo de moras. El chico este ni siquiera tenía buenos modales, no se había presentado aun.

 

-No sé, el asunto de las casas también me da miedo ¿y si quedo en la casa de las serpientes?

-Hay un idioma, que hablan algunos magos, que lo entienden solo las serpientes- Comento Scorpius, hablando por primera vez.

-¿ _Pársel_? mi papá habla eso cuando está molesto, Mamá no le deja decir groserías, así que Teddy me conto que las dice en ese idioma, porque nadie le entiende nada. Las serpientes supongo que sí, pero en casa no tenemos serpientes- dijo Albus, y Scorpius se sintió feliz porque logro desviar un tema desagradable a uno agradable.

 

Scorpius finalmente se presento y el chico se presento también, y resulto ser Albus Potter, el hijo del -Compañero, no amigo- de trabajo de su padre (su padre había sido muy enfático en ese punto).

 

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Scorpius había escuchado el nombre de Harry Potter. Salía en las revistas y en los libros de textos. Su padre hablaba de él a veces en la cena. Y en el desayuno. Incluso durante la comida. Su madre también hacia comentarios, pero Scorpius con once años mucho no entendía eso de -Esta cada vez mas bueno- ¿bueno en qué? El señor Potter, según sabia, era Auror, quizás era bueno en eso.

 

Viendo a Albus Potter, Scorpius estuvo seguro que no era bueno alimentando correctamente a sus hijos.

 

-Yo como mucho, pero no engordo ni crezco nada- le comento Albus Potter, comiendo su quinto bollo relleno de crema de leche -Quizás tengo un problema.

 

-Para comer con la boca cerrada-pensó el rubio, pero Scorpius no decía cosas así de rudas, así que se calló.

 

Después de la ridícula cantidad de horas que pasaron juntos, compartiendo vagón y comida, Scorpius llego a la conclusión que si no podía llevar a su cachorro Lucas al colegio, Albus Potter sería un buen reemplazo. Era chiquitito y tenía los ojos enormes. Y verdes. Ni Lucas tenía unos ojos tan bonitos.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Scorpius cumplió los trece años se dio cuenta que era un consentido, muy consentido, para ser más preciso.

 

Lo pensó detenidamente y llego a la conclusión que tenía dos opciones.

 

Opción uno: Cambiar y mejorar, dejar atrás la vida de consentimientos y buenas formas, el mundo era una basura y no siempre iba a estar papá y mamá para protegerlo, ya era hora de formar carácter.

 

Opción dos: Seguir tal cual estaba, creyendo que la vida se ganaba con "por favor" y "gracias".

 

-Tienes una puta suerte Malfoy, fuiste un concedido toda tu infancia, y llegaste aquí, y te hiciste amigo de los Potter, y listo, te volviste un consentido en el colegio. PUTO CON SUERTE- concluyo Rose Weasley, con la cuchara apuntándole, un gesto bastante rudo y poco fino de su parte.

 

-No se apunta con la cuchara Rose- susurro Hugo. Era bastante increíble que fueran hermanos, lo único parecido entre ellos, era el apellido.

 

-Otro que cree en los buenos modales- rezongo Rose, bajando la cuchara acusadora.

 

-Los buenos modales son importantes-sentencio Albus Potter, que llegaba de su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

 

Albus Potter, con trece años, sabia tanto de buenos modales como de física cuántica, pero Scorpius hacia mucho que se había dado cuenta que Albus siempre decía lo contrario que su prima dijera. Y que le gustaba darle la razón a Scorpius.

 

-Allí afuera, yo siempre estaré de tu lado. Aquí dentro, quizás el asunto cambie, no es que crea que siempre tienes la razón, pero eres mi amigo, y siempre te voy a dar la razón a ti, frente a los demás- le había dicho Albus, hacia unos meses, cuando Scorpius casi se gana un puñetazo de parte del novio de una chica que había estado escribiéndole cartas.

 

Solo para que conste, Scorpius las había contestado por mera cortesía.

 

Ese día, con Albus Potter recién duchado sentado en la mesa dándole la razón con el asunto de la cuchara decidió que se quedaba con la opción dos ¿Para qué dejar de ser un mimado, si tenía a un mastodonte para darle siempre la razón?

 

Albus Potter había crecido. Y vaya que había crecido. Más de un metro con setenta a sus tiernos trece años, ya pasaba a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros. Ya tenía indicios de barba y su espalda ya tenía forma, no solo eran hombros desgarbados.

 

Albus incluso tenía un club de fans. Hacían pancartas para los partidos y le conseguían cosas a Albus. Como chocolate amargo y los deberes de _Encantamientos_ y de _Hechizos de Mediana Intensidad_. Algunas chicas de su club de fans eran mayores. Invitaban a Albus a citas y esas cosas. Scorpius suponía que se besaban y ese cuento.

 

-¿Malfoy?- Scorpius levanto la vista de su pergamino, había partido a la biblioteca desde el Gran Comedor para estudiar. Tenía enfrente a Danna No-Se-Que, que era famosa por usar la falda más corta del colegio y por usar lápiz de labio rojo intenso, que en su cara pálida y pecosa hacia como _wow,_ labios.

-Yep, el mismo.  

-Eres un niño realmente lindo ¿Te lo habían dicho?- Scorpius había leído novelas donde las chicas usaban esa frase para llegar a hablar con chicos y había hablado con Rose, Albus y Hugo del tema, decir que -Si, me lo habían dicho- que muchas veces, gracias, no era ni cortes, ni apropiado. James había le dicho -Di eso campeón y ya verás que te responden. Scorpius no quiso experimentar.

-No

-Eso, que eres un chico lindo, y conoces bien la biblioteca ¿Me enseñas donde están los libros de _Pociones Avanzadas_?

-En el pasillo C-4, tiene letreros bien grandes en cada sección, yo mismo fui impulsor de ponerlos.

-Llévame ¿Por fi?- Scorpius no era muy adepto a las palabras inventadas y/o acortadas y/o modificadas, lo cual quería decir que tenía una gran tolerancia a las adversidades, por que los Potter-Weasley casi habían creado su propio dialecto.

 

Resulto que Danna-Labios-Muy-Rojos, no estaba interesada en _Pociones Avanzadas_ , porque dijo algo de -Me gustaría mas buscar Lengua- y Scorpius le iba a decir que eso estaba en la sección B-1, pero Danna había sido muy literal con el asunto, porque se le tiro encima en lo que debía ser un beso con lengua o francés, o como fuese. Scorpius no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer. Jamás se había planteado la idea de besar a nadie, por que tenia trece años y sus padres lo trataban como de siete, conclusión ¿Despertar sexual? cero, más bien en el quinto sueño, y gracias por preguntar.

 

Danna le beso hasta que Scorpius movió la boca porque creyó que había que hacerlo. Y movió la lengua por que Danna tenía sabor a naranjas. Danna le tomo la cara y ya todo fue más fácil, ella sabía qué hacer. Scorpius nunca había sido malo para seguir ordenes.

 

Y esos eran los besos. Mucha lengua y dolor de labios a posterior.

 

Danna le beso la mejilla como despedida y susurro -No le digas a nadie. Y Scorpius no le dijo a nadie. Pero sintió cierto cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Pensó en alguien a quien acudir a preguntar.

 

¿Su padre? No muy buena opción.

 

¿Su Madre? Menos.

 

¿Sus amigos? ¿Cuál?

 

* * *

 

-Y viniste a mi ¿A mí? o sea, se que tenia, y aun tengo, pinta de semental, pero hombre fue tan gracioso.

 

Scorpius mira su cerveza de malta, su tercera para ser preciso y sonríe por ese recuerdo. Tenía trece años y había dado su primer beso, que no había sido malo, pero que le despertó una cantidad considerable de dudas.

 

¿A quién ir?

 

James Potter,  en ese momento se encendió como la alternativa más obvia.

 

-Debí estar muy desesperado.

-Mira Sunshine, yo te entiendo, entre el pánfilo de mi hermano y los vírgenes de mis primos, yo era la única opción.

 

James Potter tenia catorce en ese momento. Usaba el pelo largo y chaqueta de cuero. Scorpius recuerda como llego a hablar con él, no recuerda como lo hizo para estar los dos solos, pero recuerda a James felicitándolo por Danna, como si Scorpius hubiese hecho algo más que estar en el lugar correcto en el momento indicado.

 

-Es Danna Salvin, algo como _El Mejor Ligue del Colegio_ , debiste ser una apuesta o algo- Scorpius ni siquiera se sintió ofendido en aquella ocasión.

 

Recuerda que James le dijo -eso de la entrepierna sirve más que para mear- y dijo -hay dos tipos de chicas, las que te dicen que sí y las que te dicen que no. Y no, no es algo fijo, es algo fluctuante y depende mucho de ti y de ellas, y esas cosas.

 

También recuerda que James se rasco la cabeza y alzo los hombros cuando agrego -aunque si te gustan los chicos, con ellos debe pasar lo mismo, quizás es más fácil. No sé, yo nunca eh dicho que no, pero nunca eh estado con un chico.

 

James ahora tiene diecisiete, aun usa la chaqueta de cuero y el pelo largo. Nunca se unió al equipo de Quidditch, pero lo expulsaron del Club de Pociones, Scorpius rodo, literalmente, de la risa cuando leyó la papeleta de expulsión "Demasiado talento para el Colegio, el Taller o el Mundo".

 

James ni se inmuto. Se puso a hacer pociones en la torre de Gryffindor. Los elfos domésticos pusieron un reclamo en Dirección por tener que limpiar mas en Gryffindor que en ninguna otra casa. Dirección no investigo del asunto, solo puso más elfos a limpiar la torre.

 

-Ni recuerdo que te dije, seguro puros consejos de mierda- dice el James actual muerto de la risa.

-Sí, solo malos consejos- Scorpius esta sonriendo, y James sabe que no es cierto, eso de los concejos de mierda.

 

Y no fueron de mierda. El despertar sexual de Scorpius Malfoy no fue lento y calmo, como el de Rose, que se fue descubriendo lentamente, como quien pela una naranja con un tenedor.

 

Scorpius beso a Danna Algo, y no se pudo detener. Danna volvió y lo beso y no solo en la boca. Le enseño cantidad de cosas, era dos años mayor, y cuando salió del colegio, le abrazo y le dijo -Fue un gusto recorrer el colegio contigo. No muchos supieron de Danna y su "amorío" con Scorpius Malfoy.

 

Pero no fue solo Danna.

 

Scorpius iba seguido a los entrenamientos de Albus, y desde las gradas comenzó a sentarse cerca del Club de Fans, y comenzó a hablar con ellas y a compartir información sobre Albus. Cosas de Albus, y de alguna forma termino compartiendo saliva con las chicas. No de Albus por supuesto.

 

Cuando llego a un sexto año en el colegio, ya había tenido sexo con una decena de chicas y se había revolcado con unas cuantas más. Precoz le llamaba Hugo. Hambriento le llamaba Rose. Ganador le llamaba James. Albus no decía nada.

 

Albus llegaba de noche de sus celebraciones con el equipo  de quidditch y sus -fue después del entrenamiento- y se metía en la cama de Scorpius, se quitaba las zapatillas de deporte y el suéter grueso y se quedaba con la malla y la musculosa. Y no siempre se había bañado, y le contaba lo que había hecho, medio borracho y medio dormido, pero nunca eran como las historias que tenia Scorpius para contar, que siempre tenían faldas y perfume de por medio.

 

A veces, Albus lo sentía.

 

-Hueles a chica Scorpius.

 

A veces encontraba evidencias.

 

-Mira, un sujetador de chica ¿Qué hace esto en tu cama Scorpius?

 

Siempre pensaba lo mejor.

 

-¿Quitándole cosas a Rose?

 

Nunca preguntaba demasiado.

 

-Tranquilo, no me meteré entre las sabanas.

 

Scorpius a veces pensaba en Albus. En su forma tan mansa, tan dócil. Albus Potter tenia dieciséis, y era asquerosamente alto, atlético, varonil y no había nadie que se metiera con él. Pero Scorpius decía algo y era ley, Albus ni siquiera protestaba. Decía -Si, dale- o -Si, tienes razón, bueno, ya, mmh- Nunca un -¿Por qué?- o un -sueña que lo hago-, o -¡Jaaaamás!- nada de eso. Esos eran los otros. Albus era bueno con Scorpius, era dócil.

 

Como un cachorro.

 

-Albus siempre me da la razón- Scorpius va por su quinta cerveza de malta, desde que la conoció pensó "la cerveza de mantequilla, que estafa dios". Sus pensamientos no dejan de dar vueltas en un pasado no tan pasado.  

-Sí, siempre, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero tienes a mi hermano muy bien entrenado.

-No soy yo, es el Quidditch, tengo la teoría de que puede abrir nueces con el trasero gracias a eso.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿A las nueces?

 

A James le entra la risa, y Scorpius no entiende mucho el hilo de la conversación. Sabe que Albus no está presente así que no se siente mal por hablar bien de su trasero.

 

-Me refería, a que él siempre hace lo que tú quieres que haga- Consigue decir James, aun risueño.

-Yo nunca...- Scorpius mira a algún punto de la sala donde están, un aula vacía dentro del castillo, silenciada desde dentro. Rose y Hugo están en las cocinas buscando comida. Albus está en una reunión de Capitanes de Quidditch, algo para decidir el orden de los entrenamientos. Todos saben que eso termina en una extraña fiesta de mucha cerveza y muchos chicos y muchas bromas machistas. Rose un día se metió y bebió lo sufriente como para ponerse a discutir sobre feminismo- No es apropósito. No sé. No sé como lo hice para que siempre me dé la razón- Susurra Scorpius, con pesar en la voz.

 

James esta medio acostado en el piso, sostenido por la muralla y sus codos, las piernas estiradas. Nunca ha usado la túnica del colegio, se pego la insignia a la chaqueta de cuero con hilo y aguja, como le enseñaron en _Artes y Oficios Muggles_.

 

-Tranquilo, él no parece sufrir por eso. Desde que se conocieron, Albus como que se encuentra cómodo desde ahí. Quizás se te da eso de entrenar bestias.

-No creas, aun no logro que se bañe a diario.

-Ni que coma con cubiertos.

-O con la boca cerrada.

 

Se ríen un rato. Se burlan de Albus, con todo el afecto que hacen las burlas sin malas intenciones. Tratan de esconder el mutuo cariño que sienten por un chico que ya mide más de un metro con noventa y parece un ropero. Están medios bebidos, y cuando llegan Rose y Hugo con fritanga de la cocina y licor de cacao-Era lo único que quedaba, los trogloditas del Quidditch hicieron lo que quisieron- Scorpius y James ya han reconocido media docena de veces que al final, quieren mucho al Semi-Gigante de Altus Potter, _La Bestia de los Postres_.

 

Se ponen a jugar a las cartas, algún juego de reglas absurdas, parecido al Poker y al Black Jack, cada vez que uno pierde, es un trago de licor de cacao. Todos tienen cervezas por que James recibió una jaba de Teddy, que es algo como la peor influencia del mundo.

 

Son más de las dos de la mañana cuando llega Lily, con tu uniforme de Quidditch, despeinada y muerta de la risa.

-Casi me pillan.

-Si te viniste con ese jijiji, jjajaja, jjujuju, milagro que no te vieran Zany- dijo James.

-Traje a alguien.

 

Lily dejo de ser Lily, cuando se corto el pelo tipo "honguito", y es que además de verse increíblemente guapa, parecía un honguito, uno pequeñito y naranja. Como una zanahoria de huerto, sin aditivos ni esas porquerías que hacen a las zanahorias mutantes y enormes, así que tuvieron que ponerle un apodo.  

Le apodaron, Zanahorita, pero era muy largo. Hugo dijo un día, Zanahory, y alguien dijo Zana, pero no era pequeñito, y llego a Zany, y sonó lindo. Hasta James lo aprobó.  Lily se dejo crecer el cabello, pero seguía siendo Zany. Como Hugo siempre seria Jack, por que vio Titanic y lloro.

 

Lily, como había sido su madre en sus tiempos mozos, tenía muchos novios. Los cambia constantemente, los presentaba en la mesa. Comían un par de días juntos, y al día siguiente el chico ya no estaba. Ya no era rubio, era moreno. Ya no era bueno en _Pociones_ , sino que en _Hechizos de Ayer y de Hoy_ , ya no era Slytherin, sino que Ravenclaw. Y así, loquilla era quedarse corto, pero tratarla de fresca era mucho, porque Lily tenía relaciones de manitos y besitos y te toco un pecho, pero solo uno, no te vayas a propasar. Así que era una buena chica. Aunque a veces el chico en cuestión decía lo que tenía que decir y lo lograba. Lily había tenido su "Primera Vez" a los quince. Les conto a todos, medio borracha, en el mítico "Verdad o Reto".

 

Teddy había estado presente y casi le da un ataque.

 

-Eh, yo cuando perdí mi "Flor", ni pestañaste- protesto Rose en aquella ocasión.

-Tú tienes el pelo verde y no es por magia, y sé que compras condones desde los catorce, que tuvieras sexo era algo que venía venir. Hasta tu padre lo sabe- se defendió Teddy.

-Y llora desde entonces- agrego James.

 

¿Y Albus?

 

-Albus ¿Que te gusta más? ¿Qué te la chupen o chupar tú?- le preguntaron a él, el día del juego "Verdad o Reto"

 

A Albus en ese momento, el alcohol le juego una mala pasada, se ahogo con la vergüenza y la risa, y le salió una cosa extraña, un hibrido entre tos y risa. Estaba sonrojado, pero podría haber sido por que estaba medio borracho. Miro al cielo con esos ojos imposiblemente grandes que tenia y aun tiene, el puto de Albus y suspiro.

-No sé, las dos me gustan- concluye, rojo cual tomate.

James estalla en risa. Se levanta, abraza a su hermano y le besa la frente.

-Eres, el M-E-J-O-R - deletrea, sin soltarlo, sin dejar de darle palmaditas en la espalda- Te gusta el mítico Sesenta y Nueve- se voltea, los mira a todos- Escuchen y aprendas, monjas de monasterio.

-Ya, gran cosa- responde Lily

-Alguien no sabe de lo que estamos hablando- comenta Rose muerta de la risa. Y todos se ríen, menos Lily, que aun tiene quince, y entre los quince, dicaseis y diecisiete en verdad pasan muchas cosas.

-Alguna cochinada será. Que se yo.

-Zany la buena, ella cree aun en mirarse a los ojos.

-¿De qué estamos hablando?- pregunto Hugo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, con el porro aun en la mano. Le entra la tos y a todos les da risa. Ruedan un rato. Se arman dúos y tríos de conversaciones, y ya el grupo y el juego se pierde, con todos los retos y todas las verdades que pudo cosechar.

 

-El sesenta y nueve, no sabía que tú...- comento Scorpius, borracho de tanto aceptar el reto _Hasta Ver el Fondo del Vaso_

-Yo no dije eso.

-...Sabias contar hasta ese número.

 

Albus le pega suave a Scorpius, se quedaron uno junto al otro, compartiendo un cigarro normal y se contaron cosas, se delataron noticias y se confinaron travesuras, como si no durmieran en la misma habitación y Albus, el asqueroso, sin siquiera ponerse pijama o ducharse no se acostara en la cama de Scorpius y le comentara lo que hizo en el día cada vez que le daba la gana. No paso hace mucho, pero el rubio ya lo conserva como un recuerdo muy importante.

 

En algún momento de la noche, después de la llega de Lily y su novio de turno, llega Albus. Es un milagro, porque llega duchado, pero el milagro no es mucho, porque llega borracho. Se sienta en medio del circulo del juego absurdo de cartas y licor de cacao, junto a Scorpius, se apoya en su hombro, y es extraño, por que el rubio es más pequeño que el moreno, pero él, Albus, parece contento y tranquilo ahí, medio doblado contra Scorpius.

 

-Yo no sé que gracia le ven al asunto de las pelirrojas. Yo pensé que tendrían pecas en... ya sabes- Albus está diciendo algo serio. El pobre quiere tocar un punto relevante. seguramente en su mente alcoholizada el asunto de las pelirrojas y las pecas corporales es un tema macanudo. Scorpius lo encuentra gracioso y le sonríe -Ya, no te rías te estoy contando, estaba con, con... Ella, la chica- se toma otro sorbo de licor de cacao, ni siquiera le corresponde pero se lo toma igual- y esto sabe tan dulce, las chicas son así de dulces.

 

-Sí, son dulces- concede Scorpius, que mucho licor de cacao no ha tomado, pero le da un sorbo profundo a su cerveza.

 

A su lado, James le sonríe cómplice -Manso como un cachorro- dice a viva voz. Albus no entiende y no parece interesado en entender. El juego a perdido el poco sentido que tenia, porque ahora, todos beben lo que quieren, cuando quieren y como quieren, las cartas están como mínimo en quinto plano.

 

Las risas suben de volumen y las conversaciones comienzan a ser absurdas y sin contexto, están todos borrachos en un aula del castillo silenciada desde dentro. Hugo duerme profundamente en una esquina y Lily se besa tiernamente con el alucinado de su nuevo novio. James ríe como el coyote que se cree que es, junto a Scorpius, que le sigue las bromas a medio camino. Rose y Albus comentan jugadas de quidditch y todo parece más o menos armonioso.

 

Scorpius se está riendo de alguna tontería del mayor de los Potter, cuando siente la respiración pesada de Albus en su oído.

 

-No te rías- susurra Albus, tan torpemente que le babea la oreja a Scorpius, quien siente un cosquilleo, pero no dice nada.

 

James se entretiene bebiendo, Scorpius se entretiene pensando en que quiere que Albus le hable de nuevo al odio, así que se carcajea forzado, borracho y mimado.

 

-No- vuelve a susurra Albus, con voz adormilada.

 

Scorpius se medio voltea, y lo ve medio dormido, con el cabello revuelto y esa camiseta que tiene muchos lavados. La noche está a punto de finalizar, lo sabe por qué todos están somnolientos, el mismo James está mirando al horizonte, con una sonrisa lobuna, bebiendo tranquilo.

 

Scorpius recuerda partes de la conversación que tuvo con James antes de llegaran todos.

 

-¿Te gusta?- le había preguntado James sonriendo, sabiendo que Scorpius ya estaba medio subido al bote de la borrachera.

-¿Quien?

-¿Quien va a ser, listillo?

-¿Albus?- Scorpius se lo piensa un segundo y responde sincero- Si, obvio, es mi cachorro.

 

James había estallado en carcajadas y sentenciado que estaba de acuerdo, Albus es un cachorro por donde se le mire.

 

Ahora que tiene a su cachorro medio dormido, apoyado encima de sí mismo, Scorpius se siente extraño, un poco menos borracho, menos adormilado, curioso y valiente.

 

-Albus- le susurra- ¿Qué te gusta más?- Albus no responde, se remueve en sueños y boquea, pero no se le entiende nada, Scorpius lo vuelve a intentar- ¿Qué te la chupen o chupar?

 

Albus sonríe en medio de sueños, se vuelve a remover y por fin abre los ojos. Borrachos, idos y adormilados.

 

-Lo que tú quieras, Scorpius- susurra, a medio camino de la oreja y los labios de Scorpius Malfoy, quien comienza a cuestionarse, hasta qué punto puede durar su deseo de ser consentido.  

 

(Continuara)


	2. (Seguro algo te va a gustar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡La Continuación! Espero de corazón les guste, en su momento tuve la imagen muy clara, pero después se empezó a desdibujar y quizás... no sé. Espero les guste. 
> 
> Seguimos sin beta, así que, muchísimas gracias por atreverse a leer. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Saludos.

**Espero Que Digas Que Si**

_(Seguro algo te va a gustar)_

Scorpius mira su plato atentamente, tiene tortitas, como tanto le gusta. Mira al rededor, la mesa está llena de cosas que echarle a sus tortitas. Hay crema, mermelada y dulce de leche a su alcance. Se inclina sobre la mesa eh intenta llegar hasta la miel, que esta solo un poco mas allá, pero un tirón _ahí_ hace que se detenga.

 

El tirón no solo le ha causado algo de escozor, sino que le a tirado un montón de terminales nerviosas que le llevan inevitablemente a recuerdos de la noche anterior, por lo que, termina sonrojado.

 

-Eh, Malfoy ¿Alguna vez le has dicho que no a una chica?- Es Rose quien pregunta, viene llegando al gran comedor, sin ni un signo de haber bebido hasta la saciedad la noche anterior.

 

-Creo que no- Responde Scorpius, intentando concentrarse en el dialogo, fallando estrepitosamente.

 

-Uff, entonces, ¿Te has hecho siempre cargo?- Pregunta James, que sí parece afectado por el alcohol nocturno, esta medio amarillo el pobre, con los ojos achinados y todo. Se le acabo la posición Anti-Resaca, y se demora al menos ocho horas en hacer una con sabor a menta.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta el rubio, sin pizca de real curiosidad.

 

-A si has estado con una fea- dice Rose, ceñuda, molesta hasta decir basta, mirando enojada a James, quien tiene estampado en la cara un -¿Qué?

 

Scorpius se lo piensa, y niega con suavidad.

 

-Que suerte- dice James.

 

-No es suerte- sentencia Hugo, quien está haciendo eso que hace con su plato en todas las comidas, lo llena con todo lo que hay en la mesa, de forma muy ordenada y metódica, y después se lo va comiendo mezclando esto con esto y esto con aquello- Uno tiene una percepción de sí mismo, es muy inconsciente, y a veces puede estar equivocada, pero en la mayoría de los casos, uno tiene una percepción que casi siempre coincide con la percepción que tienen los demás de ti, por ejemplo, yo soy un seis y Scorpius es un nueve, yo sé que es un nueve, y sé que es muy improbable que me acepte siendo yo un seis, ergo, si me atrevo a pedirle salir, por ejemplo, estaría en contra de mi propio sentido común y tendría que echarme encima toda la valentía por un probable rechazo- explica tranquilo, sin quitar la vista de su plato- y como estamos en la pubertad, son muy pocas las personas que tienen ese valor, el rechazo es muy grave a esta edad- finaliza, por fin dirigiendo una mirada a su anonadada audiencia- Lo vi en un programa de la tele- dice a modo de disculpa, ligeramente sonrojado.

 

-Eres un puto nerd, Jack- dice James con las cejas en alto- Pero es genial. 

 

-Entonces ¿Una chica fea, no puede acercarse a un chico lindo?- pregunta Rose medio molesta, medio sorprendida.

 

-Si puede, pero tiene dos opciones, o se arma de un enorme valor o tiene una percepción de sí misma muy alta, pero tiene que ser una percepción real, para así proyectarlo a los demás- explica Hugo.

 

Scorpius no entiende nada y no le interesa entender. Si se lo pone a pensar, el asunto de sí o no, no es tan complejo, según él. A él no le gusta decir que no, porque no le gusta que le digan que no.

_No_

 

Se sonroja y el cosquilleo que sentía en el trasero, migra mágicamente a su entrepierna. Se revuelve en la silla y en lo último que piensa es en chicas y percepciones de sí mismo.

 

A su alrededor se arma una suave discusión, que se aviva cuando llega Lily a desayunar, de la mano de su nuevo novio, que sigue con cara de haberse ganado la lotería.

 

No es que quiera mostrarse ansioso, pero Scorpius levanta la vista y estira un poco el cuello, solo para mirar mejor el comedor, a ver si todo sigue  igual que ayer, o si ah llegado alguien más, o si Potter como suele hacer se fue a desayunar a cualquier mesa que tuviese salchichas. No ve nada de lo que busca, que nefasto, dios. El bufido le sale sin querer.

 

Se queda mirando sus tortitas, pensando seriamente en enrollarlas y untarlas en mermelada de fresa, pero sin muchas ganas, porque se siente un poco triste. Quizás un poco, solo un poquito abandonado.

 

Esta mañana despertó solo, solo. O sea, no es raro, en el registro del colegio no sale que duerma con alguien, pero él se acostó con alguien y resulta que despierta solo. Normal sentirse estafado. 

 

Y todo eso, le lleva a recordar lo que paso la noche anterior y se termina sonrojando. El sonrojo se mezcla con el enojo y termina enrollando la tortita sin mucho cuidado, total que cuando la hunde en la mermelada, esta se rebalsa del recipiente y deja todo manchado de mermelada, así que se molesta más.

 

-Buenos días- dice una voz, y a Scorpius se le pasa el enojo, gira la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente de quien es la voz y sonríe, tiene la mano extendida con la tortita dentro de la mermelada aun.

 

Albus le sonríe de vuelta, tiene el cabello revuelto y se inclina sobre la mesa, está del otro lado, el zopenco, y arrastra el cuenco de mermelada con mano de Scorpius y tortica incluida cerca del rubio- Cuidado- susurra, y se sienta frente a él, todo sonrisas.

 

Si Scorpius había sentido algo, ahora siente mucho, y lo que antes son coquillas, ahora son tirones y abrazamiento con todas las de la ley, en los mismos desafortunados-¿afortunados?-lugares. 

 

Mira a Albus, que responde a la gente de la mesa, mientras llena su plato de comida- mucha comida- que le sonríe y le roza los pies a Scorpius, quien piensa- _Wow_.

 

Igual y esta medio embobado. Igual y quizás esta babeando. Se pasa la mano por los labios, y agradece tener algo de dignidad, no está babeando, pero casi. Se pone a comer, porque siente hambre, pero cuando mastica la tortita con mermelada, no siente la menor satisfacción.

 

Es hambre de otra cosa lo que le revuelve el estomago.

* * *

 

La noche anterior, cuando Albus le esta respirando sobre la mejilla, Scorpius decide que quiere Albus, mucho, de ser posible.

 

Se levanta lo más rápidamente que puede. Se tambalea, no puede el peso de su cuerpo, el mundo se retuerce y el piso olea, James se ríe, le dice -Borracho- y Albus le mira con cara de cachorro herido cuando su soporte desaparece, estira la mano y levanta a Albus a tirones, quien hace más o menos lo mismo que Scorpius pero logra ponerse en pie. Malfoy ordena- Nos vamos- Y nadie parece interesado en la noticia, pero algunos les dicen -Adiós. 

 

En unos diez minutos, de tropiezos y risas, logran salir del salón. Scorpius no sabe lo que quiere, pero tiene claridad en que ese algo lo tiene Albus Potter. No ha besado nunca a un chico. Se detiene en medio de un pasillo solitario y Albus choca con su espalda, se voltea y ambos apoyan sus costados en la muralla más cercana, mirándose de frente.

 

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Albus, medio inclinado hacia Scorpius, en un susurro.

-¿Te has besuqueado con un chico?- pregunta el rubio también en un susurro, sonando un pelín despectivo.

-¿Ah?- Albus parece medio ido, levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla a Scorpius, sonriendo.

-¿Qué si has...- Albus alcanza la oreja del rubio, y la acaricia como hace cuando el rubio está enfermo y le está costando trabajo dormirse-... besado a un chico?- logra preguntar el chico.

 

Albus, que será todo lo manso y calmo que quieren pero no quita que sea un puto impulsivo, rompe la poca distancia que existe entre los dos, y le besa.

 

Es un beso torpe, muy torpe, uno lo quiere lento, el otro lo quiere rápido. Uno lo quiere apasionado y el otro romántico, no coinciden, chocan y hay mucha saliva y dientes, pero están muertos de la risa, y es el mejor beso que Scorpius ha dado en su vida.

 

-Ahora si- dice Albus a escasos centímetros de la boca de Scorpius, quien siente que alucina- Pregúntame que mas eh hecho- agrega Albus, parándose derecho, alejando su cara de la de Scorpius, quien recién se da cuenta de que estaba medio inclinado hacia Albus. Odia ser tan bajito, al menos en comparación con Potter.

 

Se separa del glorioso pecho del moreno, sonriendo, borracho y lleno de confianza, y a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, pregunta con toda la valentía del mundo- ¿Le has sacado la ropa a alguien a la fuerza?

 

Cuando Albus reacciona y se despega de la muralla, esta sonriendo y Scorpius ya lleva rato caminando a paso rápido, sin el menor sigilo por el pasillo. Albus corre más rápido, pero esta ebrio y no coordina bien, Scorpius lo siente siguiendo sus pasos, escuchando su risa y sus jadeos, escuchando como susurra ansioso- Sunshine, espérame.

 

Bajan las escalares que llevan a las mazmorras a trompicones, no se desnucan de puro milagro, muertos de la risa, Scorpius llega hasta la puerta de la Sala Común jadeando y grita- ¡Yo también quiero a los gatitos!- extraña contraseña, ahora se hace un concurso, y todos los estudiantes de la casa echan sus ideas de contraseña a un enorme recipiente, que una vez a la semana tira al ganador.

 

Albus lo atrapa, la puerta aun no se abre, pero Potter aprovecha el tiempo, tironea de la chaqueta de Scorpius e intenta atraparlo, pero la contraseña hace efecto, la puerta al fin se abre, pierden el escaso equilibrio, y caen al suelo en medio de jadeos y risas.

 

Scorpius se retuerce como una anguila, Albus le esta tironeando de la camiseta, y al mismo tiempo está intentando besarlo, y lo consigue. Y comienza un beso mucho mas coordinado que el primero, Scorpius se rinde, enreda sus dedos en ese cabello siempre revuelto y jadea contra los labios del moreno, quien lo tiene completamente inmovilizado contra el piso.

 

Albus se separa, esta encima y sonríe en la penumbra, Scorpius recuerda la broma, el reto. Se logra escabullir, se intenta levantar del piso, pero Albus es rápido y le agarra del pantalón y a tirones logra sacárselos, Scorpius está en ropa interior y camiseta en medio de la sala común de su casa, muerto de la risa, afirmado de uno de los sofás a escasa distancia de un Albus que jadea aun en el piso.

 

-¡Malfoy!- gime, mezcla de enojo, risa, borrachera y frustración

-¿No, nunca lo has hecho?- y es el fin, Albus siempre ha sido un muy mal perdedor. Se levanta ágil como una gato, se mueve con enorme destreza, y Scorpius no se da cuenta cuando esta inmovilizado sobre el sofá que antes era su apoyo.

 

Siente las manos de Albus en su pecho, siente electricidad y no puede evitar levantar los brazos, le están sacando la camiseta y Albus esta susurrando- Ahora ya sí.

 

Se besan, y es mucho mejor, porque tienen mejor apoyo, Albus está encima y pesa mil kilos, y Scorpius lo siente por todos lados y es glorioso.

 

-Ahora tú- susurra, hambriento de cuerpo, quiere a Albus sin ropa, como él.

-No - dice Albus, sin dejar de besar el cuello del rubio, sin dejar las manos quietas, Scorpius bufa e intenta parecer molesto, lo cual es absurdo si están en la penumbra más absoluta y no deja de gemir.

 

Scorpius se retuerce, no está acostumbrado a eso de -No- quiere pelear y discutir y pedir, pero Albus le esta besando y le está tocando y se está restregando contra él, y es muy difícil, en verdad decir algo o hacer cumplir su voluntad.

 

Y si tenerlo por todos lados era difícil, cuando Albus da con su entrepierna, Scorpius aúlla, y ya no piensa, le están masturbando, mucho más rudo que cualquier otra chica, Albus ni siquiera parece sorprendido o novato, claro, si ha tenido un pene entre las manos desde siempre, el suyo propio. Scorpius podría derretirse y morir en forma líquida ahora mismo y seria una muerte de lo más placentera.

 

Se arquea y jadea contra ese enorme y vestido cuerpo, olvida por un segundo que le han negado un capricho, pero no importa, porque él estaba pidiendo una barra de chocolate y de la nada le han dado un poni vomita arcoíris, es perfecto.

 

(De momento)

 

-¿Chupar o que me la chupen?- le susurra Albus, pero Scorpius tiene el cerebro de vacaciones, así que asiente por inercia, Albus podría estar ofreciéndole matarlos a todos, y Scorpius aceptaría, mientras siguiera haciendo eso con el pulgar...

 

(Eso de apretar, suave y en círculos el glande, mientras la palma y el resto de los dedos, le tienen firmemente agarrado el resto de la dureza, sin dejar de subir y bajar rítmicamente, todo muy resbaloso, por que el alucinante de Potter se lamio la mano entera antes de hacer todo eso).

 

Comienzan a besarse, y Scorpius tiene que envestir contra la mano que lo toca y aprieta, y que ya no es solo una, sino que, son dos manos, que ya no solo le tocan el pene, sino que ya van por los testículos y un poco mas allá. Jadea dentro del beso, pero todos sus sonidos mueren en la ganta de Albus, quien no le deja de besar.

 

Es mucho, para el pobre de Scorpius, que ah follado y tal, pero ahora es con un chico, de manos enormes y callosas el que le está tocando, y quien está resistiendo sus embestidas estoicamente, y no le deja de besar. Albus deja su boca, y se va a su oreja, lame, muerte y tironea, susurra- ¿Qué quieres?- y Scorpius no tiene idea, abre mas las piernas, se restriega mas contra Albus y jadea- Más. Albus baja, le esta besando el cuello y las clavículas, pero no se entretiene mucho, y en algún momento Scorpius siente que Potter se incorpora alejándose de su cuerpo, alejando la boca de su cuello, y piensa- ¡No!- pero no dice nada, porque Albus le esta levantando la cadera, ya no hay manos en su entrepierna, pero de la nada aparece una respiración sobre su necesitado miembro y la sola expectación lo deja callado.

 

Scorpius ahoga un exclamación de sorpresa, odia la penumbra y no poder ver con claridad lo que va a pasar. Albus se acomoda, tiene las rodillas del rubio a cada lado de la cabeza, y está pasando la nariz por el interior de sus muslos. 

 

Y pasa, muy rápido y voraz.

 

Le están haciendo una mamada, muy torpe, pero es increíble igual, está llena de confianza y glotonería, Scorpius desearía aguantar más, pero ya es mucho estimulo, tiene deslicéis años y una pésima tolerancia para los juegos de ese tipo, eso de tanto toqueteo lo tiene enfermo, está acostumbrado a chicas gritonas que a veces, con suerte, lo tocan o toman el control de la situación, a la mayoría las tiene que rogar para una mamada. No está acostumbrado a un cuerpo gigantesco que imponga el ritmo y haga lo que quiera.

 

Albus hace pequeñas pausas, y lame, no solo la larga extensión que ruega _más,_ sino que, además lame los testículos y la piel delicada de los costados. Scorpius es consciente de que le están acariciando el trasero y de que hay un dedo revoloteando por _ahí,_ pero su consciente/inconsciente decide, unánimemente, que da igual, Albus puede follarselo como quiera en ese momento, un dedo, una sandia o su propio miembro, Scorpius está dispuesto a probar lo que el moreno le quiera enseñar.

 

La lengua sigue su jugueteo junto con la boca, y ese dedo, acaricia su entrada con cuidado, evaluando las respuestas. Scorpius entre envestida y envestida, se restriega contra la mano que le sostiene el trasero, y Albus lo debe tomar como una invitación, por que el dedo ya no acaricia su entrada, sino que la explora con mucha suavidad, sin dejar un solo momento de mover la lengua contra su entrepierna.

 

Es una sensación demasiado nueva, demasiado intensa.

 

Se va a correr, lo siente, cuenta hasta mil, mueve las piernas, intenta decir algo, hacer algo, pero Albus no se mueve, ya no lo resiste y se va directo en la garanta de Albus Severus Potter- El nombre más feo de la historia- sin mayor ceremonia, gimiendo como un poseso.

 

Scorpius esta lánguido, se siente de algodón y esta bañado en sudor, y Albus sigue, dándole especial atención a los pliegues, como queriendo tragarse algo más que la corrida de Scorpius.

 

-Eh- susurra Scorpius, sintiendo todo arder, muy delicado, ya no hay dedos ni lengua, pero hay caricias.

 

 La borrachera aun esta, junto con una enorme agotamiento y la sensación de satisfacción del buen orgasmo. Albus se despega de su entrepierna, se incorpora y se sienta entre las piernas abiertas de Scorpius, y este no puede evitar evocar que es justo la posición en la que se a follado a unas cuantas chicas.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius mira atentamente al chico que desayuna frente a él. La noche anterior, Albus le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro medio desnudo hasta las habitaciones, Scorpius se durmió apenas su cuerpo todo la almohada ¿Albus también?

 

¿Por qué no había dejado que le sacara la ropa? Quizás Albus lo había hecho todo por esa manía de consentirlo, de hacerlo feliz.

 

Un polvo por lastima, uy que genial, su padre estaría contentísimo, seguro.

 

Se pone a comer con rabia  y como pocas veces en la historia de su vida, termina antes que el mastodonte de Albus, quien le mira divertido, como sabiendo algo gracioso que Scorpius no sabe. O no quiere saber.

 

No, no quiero, no quiero y no quiero saber.

 

-Hoy en la tarde hay entrenamiento ¿Vas?- Le dice el moreno sonriendo, y Scorpius mira ceñudo a Albus, ni cuenta se había dado de estar mirando su plato vacio lleno de odio.

 

-No- responde de inmediato y ¡Aleluya! Albus parece confundido, claro, Scorpius nunca le dice que No a nada, ¡JA!, ahora es su momento feliz, aun que sería mucho más feliz si no sintiera petróleo en el fondo del estomago.

 

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunta con esa voz y esa cara de niñito bueno, de quien no rompe un plato, cuando el tarado ayer le estaba haciendo una mamada bestial.

 

-No- vuelve a responder Scorpius, sigue ceñudo, está molesto y quiere armar un escándalo, justo ahí. Solo sus muy buenos modales, casi impresos en su código genético, se lo impiden.

 

Albus abre la boca, le mira confundido un segundo y al siguiente le está mirando apenado y triste y Scorpius se odia aun mas. Quiere decir algo, quiere aclara lo que siente, quiere gritar y lo quiere hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Pero no hace nada, un chico llega, se sienta junto a Albus, le saca comida del plato y le habla de quidditch. Albus le sigue mirando con los ojos más tristes del planeta, con las cejas caídas incluidas. Le habla al otro chico, que ha comenzado a armar su propio plato, y no parece consciente de que nadie le está tomando real atención.

 

Rose también se pone a hablar, pero Scorpius no piensa en nada, no ve ni escucha nada. Solo puede enfocar las manos de Albus Potter, la manos mas lindas que ha visto. Tiene las uñas cuadradas, los dedos largos, huesudos y delgados, la palma más grande de la historia y son enormes, esas manos.

 

-...Así que me pregunto si te gustaría salir con ella, le dije que ni idea, porque no se qué tipo de chicas te van Albus- Scorpius sale de un ensoñación y mira molesto a Rose, que ahora está sentada junto a Albus, y está sosteniendo una carta rosada, de pésimo gusto- la cosa es que, te escribió esto, porque esta mega enamorada de ti y tus ojos esmeraldas y esas tonterías.

-Tienes la sensibilidad de un hipopótamo Roso- comenta Albus, sin hacer amago de tomar la carta.

-Es una chica linda, muy rubia y muy simpática, me cae bien.

-Que milagro que alguien te caiga bien- concede Hugo, ganándose una mirada de hielo de parte de su hermana.

 

Si a Scorpius le preguntan qué opina al respecto, diría algo como-¡Que me importa a mí que sea rubia y simpática, Albus no sale con nadie!- siente la bilis subir hasta su boca y quizás está a punto de vomitar todo lo que tiene dentro, bilis incluida, pero entonces Albus habla.

 

-No me interesa- dice tan tranquilo -No me van las rubias- agrega y Scorpius cambia todo su odio, por ganas de llorar, como cuando tenía ocho y su padre le dijo que su cachorro había fallecido por causas naturales mientras él estaba de vacaciones en Grecia.

 

La conversación continua, o debiese continuar, pero Scorpius ya no escucha mas. Tiene un pitillo en los oídos. Es todo tan extraño, esta mañana, es una mañana que quedara en su memoria como "La Mañana de las Cosas que Jamás me habían Pasado".

 

Jamás le habían rechazado de forma tan rotunda.

 

Jamás le habían dado largas después de una noche de revolcón.

 

Jamás le habían dicho que no.

 

Jamás había terminado de comer antes de Albus.

 

Jamás había escuchado a Albus hablar de algo que no fuese su _tipo_.

 

Jamás le habían roto una ilusión.

 

¿Ilusión?

 

Que ilusión ni que nada, eres Scorpius Malfoy, reconocido por ser el bastardo más guapo del colegio, que le gustan las chicas y le sonríe a todo el mundo, que nunca se enoja y jamás le ha hecho un desaire a nadie. Ese es él.  No se hace ilusiones, el no se enamora, menos de un tonto como Albus Potter, que parece un cachorro herido. Que le mira triste desde el otro lado de la mesa, que sonríe sin ganas a todos los demás y que seguro quiere hacer algo como "Borrón y Cuenta Nueva", que quizás es lo más sensato, y es lo que él querría en cualquier otra situación (con cualquier otra) pero no importa, Scorpius está molesto igual, nunca le había pasado eso.

 

Se levanta de la mesa, dice algo -Adiós- seguramente y se va de allí, por que podría ponerse a gritar y su padre siempre le dijo que eso era de mal gusto. 

 

Todo se vuelve aun más frustrante, cuando llegando a la entrada del Gran Castillo, el puto de Albus no le sigue. El enfado se diluye y se mezcla con la lástima. Autocompasión, genial.

 

-¡Oye!- Es una voz, esta medio molesta, pero quizás... Scorpius se medio voltea, y casi siente más rabia al ver a James Potter a un par de metros de él, con cara de ir molesto.

 

Genial, entre los dos se podrían poner a hacer competencia.

 

-¿Sabes que hice esta mañana? Fui hasta la lechucería para mandar una lista de ingredientes a mi tío George, ya sabes, no siempre encuentro todo en el Bosque, así que, ahí estaba yo con resaca, porque la poca poción que tenia para eso me la robo la sabandija de Roso- Scorpius se voltea a Potter, no entiende nada de su estúpida historia, sigue molesto, James ni se entera y continua- y en la lechucería me encontré a mi hermano, a mi chico ahí, fumando, muerto de la risa, solo- James levanta un dedo acusador- y supe que era gracias a ti, jamás lo había visto tan feliz, o quizás si, cuando era pequeño y me creía todas las tonterías, como esa de que papá era en verdad Batman.

-¿De que estas...?

-Silencio- James mata los pocos metros que les separan, y se para en frente de Scorpius, ceñudo- Me lo conto todo, me dijo que había pasado la noche contigo, y que era fantástico, no me dio detalles, gracias a dios- James deja de mirar un momento a Scorpius, mira el horizonte, parece mayor- y yo le dije "Que bien, ahora ya van a ser novios" y ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el zopenco ese?- Scorpius niega y James niega con él- Me dijo "lo dudo, le gustan las chicas, pero no importa, así está bien", y yo, estúpido de mi, le dije "eh, espera a ver qué opina él" y ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?, pasa que tú en la mañana te comportas como un tarado.

 

Scorpius le mira cien por ciento incredulidad y susurra- dijo que no le van las rubias.

 

-Eso, LAS rubias- James le da un empujón que no le hace daño- ¿Ves como eres un retrasado? Mierda, que caso de tipo, eres una chica entendiendo todo al revés ¿Estás en tu periodo cariño?

 

James esta tan molesto, que debería ser gracioso. Debería ser gracioso por que James Potter, el chico de la chaqueta de cuero y las pociones ilegales está jugando a ser casamentero, y debiese ser gracioso. A Scorpius le entra la risa, pero no es precisamente por James, debe ser por Albus, ese tipo de casi dos metros que siempre ha estado ahí.

 

Recuerda cosas, hace unos meses, cuando le pregunto si le gusta alguien, y Albus bajo la mirada y dijo -Si- muy suave y avergonzado. Recuerda que se sintió enfermamente molesto, y se lo atribuyo a que pensó en una chica fea alejándolo de él. Recuerda que hace mucho que no se enrolla con una chica y que desde hace un tiempo está teniendo sueños húmedos más seguido, sueños extraños.

 

Cae en cuenta que de que todas las chicas con las que ha salido, siempre son chicas con las que no había nada seguro. Nunca ha dicho que no a follar, pero si ha dicho que no a salir, si a rechazado invitaciones a pasear de la mano y a ir a tomar un café al pueblo, pero era un no mecánico, sin mala intención, era un No instantáneo. Para esas cosas, estaban sus amigos, estaba Albus.  

 

Se da cuenta de que tiene dieciséis y ha sido un puto negado, todo ese asqueroso tiempo y Albus, Albus ha sido un temeroso de mierda, con razón no quedo en Gryffindor.

 

Recuerda toda la pedorreta de Hugo durante la mañana.

 

_... yo sé que es un nueve, y sé que es muy improbable que me acepte siendo yo un seis, ergo, si me atrevo a pedirle salir, por ejemplo, estaría en contra de mi propio sentido común y tendría que echarme encima toda la valentía de un probable rechazo..._

 

-Albus, mira, esa colorina te ha estado mirando toda la mañana- dijo James, hace mil años, cuando estaban en la orilla del Lago comiendo pastelitos de chocolate.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bruto, de la pelirroja, esa de allá- reafirmo James, apuntando a una chica que en ese momento les saludo con la mano, sonriendo.

-Nah, debe estar mirándote a ti James o a Sunshine, es muy linda para mirarme a mí.

 

Scorpius había pensando que Albus era un tarado, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quiso llevarle la contra. James si, discutieron un rato, o mejor dicho, James discutió solo, Albus termino alzándose de hombros y diciendo -Si, si, si, Jimmy.

 

-Los dos son unos tarados, ni juntos hacen uno- Había sentenciado Rose en algún momento de sus vidas. Ahora, Scorpius se encuentra una vez más dándole la razón a esa marimacho de pésimos modales.

 

Solo había un punto que no entendía, el asunto de no desnudarse, mira a James, se siente al borde del abismo, como si LA oportunidad se le estuviese escurriendo por los dedos- Él no quiso...

 

-¿Que le sacaras la ropa?- completa James, su cara se relaja y sonríe- Eso si me lo conto, fue porque si te dejaba, te violaba... igual le daba miedo asustarte ¿No?

 

Scorpius sonríe, y sonríe mucho, se abalanza sobre James, quiere abrazarlo y besarlo, agradecerle todo- ¡Gracias!- vocifera, lleno de alegría, y echa a correr por el verde césped de la entrada al castillo.

 

No importa, es solo un mal entendido, Albus Potter lo quiere y Scorpius Malfoy lo quiere y el resto, son solo tonterías que se pueden arreglar con unas cuantas palabras. O con unos cuantos besos. O con unos cuantos lametones. Da igual el cómo, lo que importa, es que se importan.

 

Y si alguien alguna vez pensó que Scorpius Malfoy no era un buen chico, y esa mañana lo vio subiendo las escaleras como un rayo, ya lo dejo de pensar, porque no se puede sonreír de esa forma y ser una mala persona ¿Verdad?

(Fin)   


End file.
